Ｋａｇｅｒｏｕ Ｄａｙｓ －ａｎｏｔｈｅｒ ｓｔｏｒｙ－
by Harukawa Ayame
Summary: "A song that will overwhelm your eyes." Bagaimana kalau orang yang terjebak di Heat-Haze bersama Hibiya bukan Hiyori, tapi orang lain? Ini cerita mereka berdua, menghadapi peristiwa yang terus berulang. Rate T untuk darah dan adegan lainnya. (Oneshot Hibiya x OC)


"Hari benar-benar panas, bukankah kamu setuju Hibiya?", seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam yang di kuncir dengan pita biru bertanya kepada anak laki-laki berambut coklat yang sedikit berantakan.

"Mm.. Kamu benar"

Mereka berdua adalah Amamiya Hibiya, dan Takahashi Miyu. Hibiya mengikuti Miyu pergi ke kota, untuk menghadiri kelas musim panas. Hari ini libur, dan Miyu mengajak Hibiya untuk bermain di taman.

Miyu membawa kucing hitam peliharaannya, dan Hibiya tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya, dan melihat Miyu yang sedang mengelus kucingnya. Mata coklat Hibiya bertemu dengan mata biru milik Miyu. Mereka bertatapan satu sama lain, dan anak perempuan itu tersenyum, membuat Hibiya memalingkan pandangannya dan tersipu malu.

"Kamu tau, bukannya aku benci musim panas, tapi—", perkataan Miyu terpotong oleh kucingnya yang tiba-tiba melompat dari pangkuannya. Tidak mau kucingnya pergi dan tersasar, Miyu mengejar kucing itu langsung, tanpa menghiraukan Hibiya yang mengikutinya.

Kucing itu menyebrangi jalan, dan Miyu yang mengejar kucing itu langsung berlari ke jalan, tanpa melihat lampu penyebrangan yang berubah menjadi merah. Mata Hibiya terbelak kaget dan dia berteriak memanggil nama Miyu. Anak perempuan yang dipanggil itu membalikkan badannya, untuk melihat truk yang berjalan dengan cepat dan tidak berhenti.

"MIYU!", teriakan Hibiya tertutupi dengan teriakan milik Miyu, dan waktu itu juga tubuh Takahashi Miyu bertemu dengan bagian depan truk, dan cairan merah hangat menyemprot kemana-mana, termasuk ke Hibiya.

Hibiya menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan kedua tangan, untuk menutupi bau besi yang tersebar di udara. Tenggorokannya terasa terbakar, tidak sengaja menghirup bau darah milik teman baik, dan orang yang disukainya. Hibiya tidak tahan melihat tubuh Miyu yang tergeletak di tengah jalan, dengan genangan darah yang mengalaskan tubuh anak perempuan itu.

Anak laki-laki yang ada di tepi jalan itu melihat orang diseberang jalan, dia sama persis dengan Hibiya, hanya saja semua yang dipakainya berwarna hitam, dan sebagian tertutupi oleh warna merah yang familiar.

Haze-Hibiya tersenyum mengejek dan mengatakan kata-kata, tapi tidak bisa terdengar oleh Hibiya. Walaupun begitu, Hibiya bisa membaca sebagian kalimat miliknya dari mulut.

"Ini semua nyata!", pandangan Hibiya semakin kabur, dan pemandangan yang dia lihat terselimuti oleh warna hitam.

"Apa semua itu mimpi?", gumam Hibiya sambil melihat jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya. Dia lalu melihat ponselnya, yang menunjukkan tanggal 14 Agustus dan pukul 12.04. Hibiya melihat keluar jendela dengan pemandangan langit musim panas yang cerah, dan dia mendengar bunyi jangkrik yang khas dengan musim panas.

"Ada apa Hibiya? Kamu terlihat sedih", tanya Miyu bingung sambil memegang rantai yang menyokong ayunan yang didudukinya.

"..Tidak ada apa-apa", Hibiya memikirkan tentang mimpinya saat Miyu ditabrak oleh truk. Apa itu benar-benar mimpi, atau kenyataan? Mereka berjalan-jalan, dengan Miyu membawa kucing peliharaannya, dan Hibiya berada di sampingnya dengan kepala yang disenderkan ke kedua tangannya.

Seakan untuk mengingatkan anak laki-laki berambut coklat itu, kucing Miyu melompat dari pegangannya, dan seketika Hibiya langsung mengingat tentang mimpi yang dia miliki. Miyu ingin mengejar kucingnya, tapi dihentikan oleh Hibiya yang memegang tangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang?", anak perempuan itu ingin mengejar kucingnya, dan dia ingin protes sampai Hibiya mengeratkan pegangan tangannya, dan wajahnya yang terlihat serius membuat Miyu mengangguk setuju. Mereka lalu berjalan, menyusuri jalan raya dengan hati-hati sambil berpegangan tangan.

Miyu berjalan menjauh dari jalan setapak, dan Hibiya melihat ada banyak orang yang berada di tepi jalan. Mereka melihat ke atas dan membuka mulut mereka, ingin berbicara tapi terlalu kaget untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Ada juga yang menunjuk ke atas, membuat Hibiya bingung.

Tiba-tiba, Miyu melepaskan tangannya dari Hibiya dan berlari ke tengah jalan, mengagetkan Hibiya yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke Miyu. Tonggak-tonggak besi berjatuhan dari pusat konstruksi yang berada di atas gedung, menusuk anak perempuan berambut hitam itu tepat di daerah perut.

Baju Miyu yang berwarna putih dengan pita biru tertutupi oleh darah yang juga menempel di tonggak besi. Miyu membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, tapi tidak keluar satu kata pun, yang ditujukan kepada Hibiya yang terbelak melihat pemandangan di depannya. Tonggak besi yang menusuk Miyu terjatuh, membuat tubuh anak perempuan yang terlihat rapuh itu terjatuh ke jalanan, dan mulut Miyu terbuka lagi untuk menunjukkan rasa sakitnya.

Di sekitar, bisa terlihat siluet seorang perempuan dengan rambut yang dikuncir dua dan di lehernya terdapat headphone, disebelahnya terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut berantakan. Kucing hitam melihat semua pemandangan itu dengan tenang.

"MIYUU!", Hibiya berteriak telat karna terlalu terkejut untuk mencerna apa yang telah terjadi. Tidak, ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Iya kan?

Saat Hibiya mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Miyu, dia melewati Haze-nya, yang tersenyum sambil melihat Hibiya. Anak laki-laki itu membalikkan kepalanya, untuk melihat Haze-Hibiya mendorongnya dari jalan.

"Ini nyata, ingat itu!"

Mungkin ini hanya imajinasi Hibiya, tapi sebelum pandangannya berubah gelap, dia melihat Miyu tersenyum lega. Miyu melihat kebawah dan bergumam tanpa suara,

"Aku lega kamu selamat, Hibiya.."

"Sial!", Hibiya berteriak kesal, karna telah gagal menyelamatkan Miyu untuk kesekian kalinya. Kejadian ini selalu mengulang, dan Miyu selalu mati dengan cara yang brutal, mulai jatuh dari tangga, ditembak, sampai bahkan bunuh diri. Hibiya sudah sadar kalau pengulangan kejadian ini sudah terjadi sampai sekitar sepuluh tahun.

Hibiya mulai berpikir, pasti kejadian ini hanya punya satu akhir yang pasti. Dan dia menyadari sesuatu.

Hari yang sama, mereka duduk di ayunan taman seperti biasa.

"Ahaha, itu benar Hibiya!", Miyu tertawa dengan lelucon yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Hibiya. Tapi anak laki-laki itu tetap menjaga wajahnya yang tidak berekspresi.

Kejadian itu terulang lagi, kucing Miyu melompat dari pangkuannya dan anak perempuan itu berusaha mengejarnya. Hibiya ikut berlari, dan saat dia berada di sebelah Miyu, dia mengatakan hal yang tidak terduga.

"Miyu, aku suka kamu", Hibiya berkata dengan wajah pasif sambil tetap berlari. Miyu tersenyum mendengar hal ini, sambil berkata,

"Aku juga suka kamu, Hibiya", seakan-akan kalau kata-kata itu cukup, Hibiya tersenyum dan mendorong Miyu dari jalur truk yang berjalan dengan cepat.

Mata Miyu terbelak melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya. Darah berhamburan di udara, seakan dipancurkan oleh selang air. Hibiya tertabrak truk yang seharusnya menabrak Miyu seperti kejadian sebelumnya. Miyu menaruh kedua tangannya di mulutnya, dengan air mata yang jatuh dari mata biru miliknya.

Haze-Hibiya terlihat kaget dengan pemandangan di depannya, dan secara tidak sadar mengulurkan tangannya ke arah tubuh Hibiya. Hibiya mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak bisa terbaca oleh Miyu, tapi Haze-Hibiya meneteskan air mata, mengingat semua yang terjadi sampai saat ini.

Anak laki-laki berambut coklat itu terlihat puas, sampai dia melihat hal yang mengejutkan dan tidak disangka olehnya.

Di belakang Miyu, dia bisa melihat Haze milik Miyu sendiri, yang mempunyai wajah dan baju yang sama dengan Miyu, tetapi berwajah pasif dan memiliki outline berwarna biru terang. Dan semuanya menjadi gelap kembali.

Di kamar milik Miyu, anak perempuan itu bangun dan menyenderkan dirinya ke tembok, dengan mata yang merah dan air mata yang menetes. Di pangkuannya, ada kucing, tetapi bukan kucing hitam yang biasanya bersamanya saat 'itu', melainkan kucing seputih salju yang memakai kalung nama dengan warna yang sama.

Di kasurnya, bisa dilihat plushie perempuan berambut hitam yang dikuncir dua, dan memakai jaket serta headphone yang dikalungkan di lehernya. Di sebelahnya, ada plushie laki-laki berukuran sama, berambut putih yang memakai jaket dengan dengan dua warna.

"Aku gagal lagi... Maafkan aku Hibiya", gumamnya sambil tetap bersender di tembok.

Tanpa sepengetahuannya, Haze-Miyu berdiri di sebelahnya, dan mendekat ke arahnya untuk menyampaikan sesuatu sambil tersenyum.

"Ini masih belum selesai~"

* * *

**Author's Note : Akhirnya selesai juga. Saat mendengar Kagerou Days terus menerus sampai bosan, muncul ide "Bagaimana kalau Hibiya tidak bersama Hiyori, tapi seorang OC?". Yah, author yang satu ini memang cinta Original Character! Walaupun disini perannya sama dengan Hiyori.**

**Hibiya : **Dasar author tidak kreatif

**Ayame : **Gah! *Damage, 99999999 HP*

**Hiyori : **Ah! Hibiya, kamu baka! *slap author biar sadar*

**Hibiya : **E-Eh?! Kenapa aku?

**Semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini! Dan kalau suka, jangan lupa tinggalkan favorite, follow, dan review (authornya serakah XD)**

**Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, Ayame melaporkan langsung dari Heat-Haze bersama dengan Azami.**

**Azami : **Manusia, jangan lupa untuk memberikan disclaimer

**Ayame : **Ah, iya! Aku lupa *teehee*

**Hibiya : **Kamu sama saja dengan obaa-san yang berusaha terlihat imut, tapi tidak berhasil

**Ayame : **Gahh! Aku tinggalkan tugas copyright ke kamu, Hiyori-chan! *faint*

**Hiyori : **Kagerou Project dan Kagerou Days milik Jin (Shizen no Teki-P), Ayame-san hanya punya OC, yaitu Miyu-chan! *slap author biar sadar lagi*

**Ayame : ***sadar sambil mengusap pipi* Kenapa aku punya perasaan kalau Hiyori-chan selalu menamparku untuk balas dendam karna tidak muncul di cerita?

**Hiyori : **Itu hanya imajinasimu saja, Ayame-san *smile*

**Ayame dan Hibiya : **Hiyori-chan/Hiyori bisa jadi sangat seram *shudder*


End file.
